fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daemon Curse
Daemon Curse (デーモン呪い Dēmon Noroi): is a Curse exclusive to Iskariot that allows him to re-construct beings such humans, animals and others on a cellular level to the point of being transformed into . Description A curse made to further the demon population, the Daemon Curse has the ability to transform other living creatures into that of a demon, either with their personality and abilities still intact or suppressed to the point that they'll act as nothing more than a mindless minion. It works by transplanting a demon's natural cursed powers into that of one with magical powers, and as dwells inside all living organisms, it can effectively turn anyone with magical powers into a demon. The curse can either be performed on an individual directly, with the use of items that have been tainted by the curse or it can even spread in a similar manner to that of an infection; the first method being naturally the most efficient. Despite whichever manner this curse is being performed or received in, once in contact with an individual the process is the same. The curse work similar to that of as feeds on the ethernano inside their victim's body and contaminates it, effectively transmuting their magical powers into cursed powers - as any being with ethernano cannot survive without it, the curse could be said to kill their victims before instantly resurrecting them via the use of curse power. Depending on the method of which this is employed, it also changes the speed in which a creature can change and how it affects their personality and overall behaviour: Should they transform at the hands of the wielder directly, then the transmutation can be carried out within a manner of seconds in exchange for their victim going through excruciating pain in the process. With this method, the demon can choose to keep as much of their abilities and behaviour intact or remove bits and pieces to better suit their liking. The second method works in two ways as it involves tainting a certain item or object, storing the curse in the form of a seal inside it: This can then either seep itself into anyone who comes in contact with it, a slow process that could take up to a year before completely transmuting their victim but painless one; or it can work as an extension of the first method by pouring all of it inside their victim at once, unlike the first method however this simply leaves the victim as a demon with no free will of their own but also bears the risk of recovering that will and become completely independent as a demon. The third and last method allows the curse to be spread like an infestation, one that spreads through physical contact and things like food: once infected they can fall victim to fever, loss of energy and sometimes cause internal haemorrhage as they begin transmuting over the course of three days into a demon. This leaves them as nothing but mindless demons that act out the will of their creator, a connection which can be severed at any time. Should this link be broken over a long period of time, then the demons can regain their personality and abilities. Spells See Also Trivia *The image derives from the manga Donten ni Warau Gaiden.